


ChaCha's Bizarre Adventure

by Psyga315



Category: Peanuts, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angry Birds, Big Brother Jotaro, Bus Stop, Catchphrases, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, big brother program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Charlie Brown is at a bus stop waiting for his bus while his 'big brother' is with him, giving him pointers on his catch phrase.





	

Charlie Brown was at the bus stop, playing Angry Birds on his iPhone. He had just used his last red bird to get the pigs… only to miss by a foot.

“Good grief!” He said. He heard a sigh coming from his left.

“No. Say it like this… Yare yare.” The bulky man who was assigned to him as part of a big brother program said to him. “That or what a drag… Or give me a break. Point is, _don’t_ say good grief.” Jotaro sighed and lighted up a cigarette. “Why did the old man have me babysit him?”


End file.
